Barney y sus amigos
México |origen = Estados Unidos |año_emision = 1992-2009 (Estados Unidos) 1995-2009 (Latinoamérica) |temporadas = 13 |episodios = 268 }} Barney y sus amigos es una serie de televisión estadounidense para niños en edad preescolar creada por Sheryl Leach. La serie fue transmitida por la cadena norteamericana PBS por primera vez el 6 de abril de 1992 y posteriormente en varios países alrededor del mundo. Reparto Coros *Elsa Covián *Maggie Vera *Rommy Mendoza *Mariana Ortiz *Alondra Hidalgo *Gaby Ugarte *Raúl Garduño *Alan Fernando Velázquez Voces adicionales *Abraham Vega *Alan Fernando Velázquez *Alejandro Orozco *Alfonso Ramírez *Alondra Hidalgo *Blas García - Cartero *Cecilia Gómez *Eduardo Tejedo *Elsa Covián *Fabrizio Santini *Gaby Ugarte *Juan Alfonso Carralero *Liza Willert *Maggie Vera *Mariana Ortiz *Mitzy Corona *Raúl Garduño *Rommy Mendoza Créditos Locutados Escritos CreditosBarneyT5.png|Créditos de doblaje de la temporada 5 Muestras Multimedia Opening Barney Intro Original temporada 1| Barney, intro barney y sus amigos| Episodios Barney y Sus Aimgos Mama Gansa "Let's Help Mother Goose" (Spanish)| Barney y Sus Amigos Buenos Modales "A Splash Party, Please" (Spanish)| Barney Una Aventura de la Imaginación (Completo)| Barney y sus Amigos Parade of Numbers (spanish)| Barney y sus Amigos A very special delivery spanish| Barney Y Sus Amigos Autos (Temporada 3, Episodio 17)| Barney y sus Amigos We've Got Rythmn (Spanish)| Barney y sus Amigos La Banda De Barney (Season 5, Episode 6)| Barney La Fantástica Casa de BJ (Completo)| Barney Eso me hace enojar (Completo)| Barney Vamos a Jugar (Completo)| Barney Mascotas (Completo)| Curiosdades *Ricardo Hill hizo prueba para el papel de Barney, después del fallecimiento de José Carlos Moreno. *Durante las primeras temporadas José Carlos Moreno doblaba a Barney con un tono similar al de Bob West, a partir de la tercera temporada empezó a adoptar su propio estilo. *En las primeras tres temporadas la primera estrofa de la canción "Te Quiero Yo", la línea "With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you" es cantada como "Con un fuerte abrazo y un beso me dirás"; después a partir de la cuarta temporada fue cambiado a "Con un fuerte abrazo y un beso '''te diré'''" *Había episodios en que durante los créditos finales se escuchaba a Blas García mencionar el reparto de los tres personajes principales (Barney, Baby Bop y B.J.), y también el estudio donde se dobló la serie en la mayoría de ellos. *Su serie antecesora Barney & the Backyard Gang no fue doblada al español latino excepto los episodios "Barney en Concierto", "Esperando a Santa" y "Barney va a la escuela"; este último contó con un reparto diferente y las canciones se mantuvieron en inglés. *Las primeras seis temporadas se emitieron por el canal ZAZ, mientras que Discovery Kids emitió la serie a partir de la séptima temporada en adelante; sin embargo, en este último llegó a transmitir raramente episodios de la cuarta, quinta y sexta temporada, así como también los especiales "La Fiesta de Halloween" y "Navidad Mágica con Barney". *En algunos episodios las letras de las canciones son ligeramente modificadas en algunas estrofas. *En las emisiones por algunos canales, el tema de apertura de las temporadas 4-6 se acorta a la primera y última estrofa. Transmisión Categoría:Series de TV Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Series de PBS Categoría:Series de PBS Kids Categoría:Textos en español Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado Categoría:Musicales Categoría:Series de TV de 1990s Categoría:Series de TV de 2000s Categoría:Doblajes de 1990s Categoría:Doblajes de 2000s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Series transmitidas por ZAZ Categoría:Series transmitidas por WAPA Categoría:Series transmitidas por Family Channel Categoría:Series transmitidas por MGM Channel Categoría:Series transmitidas por Discovery Kids Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 5 Categoría:Series transmitidas por Azteca 7 Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Clarovideo Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Veo Categoría:Series transmitidas por Chilevisión Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 9 Categoría:Series transmitidas por RCN Categoría:Series transmitidas por ATV Categoría:Series transmitidas por Red TV Categoría:Series transmitidas por Señal Colombia Categoría:Series transmitidas por Televen Categoría:Series transmitidas por Repretel Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Movistar Video Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal Claro Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal Capital Categoría:Series transmitidas por Latele Categoría:Marionetas Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 2 Categoría:Páginas con muestra de audio Categoría:Muestras de audio años 1990 Categoría:Muestras de audio años 2000 Categoría:Series de Hit Entertainment Categoría:Series transmitidas por Tele 5 (España) Categoría:Series transmitidas por RTP Categoría:Series transmitidas por América Categoría:Series transmitidas por Telerama